Yuki Mori (2199)
Tokyo, Japan | death_place = | placeofburial = | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial_coordinates = | nickname = | birth_name = | allegiance = Earth | branch = United Nations Cosmo Navy | serviceyears= | rank=Lieutenant | servicenumber = EP21807298990 | unit = | commands= | battles= | battles_label = | awards= |relations=Naoyuki Mori (father)Crew database file on Yuki Mori featured in "The Point of No Return" Ryu Hijikata (legal guardian) |laterwork= |portrayedby=Huoko Kuwashima (2012-) }} :This article describes Yuki Mori from the series ''Space Battleship Yamato 2199. For her counterpart in the original Space Battleship Yamato, see Yuki Mori (OS). For her counterpart in the ''Space Battleship Yamato'' live action film, see Yuki Mori (live action film).'' Yuki Mori is a United Nations Cosmo Navy officer serving aboard the space battleship Yamato. Prior to the Yamato's mission to the planet Iscandar, Mori comes to be closely associated with an Iscandarian emissary, Princess Yurisha Iscandar. That connection places Mori at the center of key political developments between Iscandar and the planet Garmillas. Early Life Mori was born to a father who served as a deputy foreign minister. Early in 2198, while accompanying Princess Yurisha in an underground city on Earth, their car was destroyed in a likely terrorist bombing. Although both women survived, Mori suffered amnesia and became unable to recall any specific events prior to the attack. With both her father and mother having passed away, Mori came under the guardianship of a family friend, Admiral Ryu Hijikata, who she called "Uncle Hijikata." Lieutenant Mori served in the Far East 9th District Strategy Department of the UN Cosmo Force until the launch of Yamato a year later, working alongside Hijikata, Chief Administrator Heikuro Todo, and Yamato commanding officer Admiral Juzo Okita[http://yamato2199.net/character_mori.html Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 website character data]Crew database file on Yuki Mori ("The Witch Whispers", "Out of the Forest of Memories"). She was posted to headquarters operations during Operation M, reporting that another Iscandarian emissary, Princess Sasha Iscandar, was nearing Neptune and heading for Mars. Outside of her military duties, Mori worked as a teacher with small children ("The Messenger from Iscandar"). Voyage to Iscandar Mori serves primarily as''Yamato's radar operator, and is a key officer in many of the ship's engagements with enemy forces. As a member of the ship's senior staff, she is also responsible for managing operations regarding information and electronics[Official ''Space Battleship Yamato 2199 website character data] In this capacity, she joins Lieutenant Susumu Kodai on a search and rescue mission to the surface of Enceladus and a reconnaissance flight scouting ahead for Garmillas subspace activity ("Gravestone on a Frozen Field", "The Witch Whispers"). The Third Princess Questions about Mori's ties to Iscandar become a significant issue during the year-long voyage. Shortly before the departure of Yamato, Lieutenants Kodai and Daisuke Shima notice her striking resemblance to the Iscandarian princess who had crashed and died on Mars during Operation M. Kodai asks her about it on their way to Enceladus but he quickly withdraws the question after she reacts irritably ("The Messenger from Iscandar", "Gravestone on a Frozen Field"). Another officer, chief of security Shinya Itou, becomes more deeply suspicious. He investigates Mori's background and becomes aware of her work with Yurisha Iscandar before the bombing and her relationship with Admiral Hijikata ("The Point of No Return"). Already distrustful of any alien interference in the wake of Earth's ongoing war with Garmillas, Itou concludes that Mori is herself an Iscandarian, and that her reported amnesia is a cover for infiltrating and manipulating the Yamato crew. During an attempted mutiny, Itou enters Mori's quarters and finds a piece of Iscandarian technology with a holographic message from Queen Starsha Iscandar to Princess Yurisha--the final proof he needs of her true alien identity. Mori refuses to acknowledge Itou's claim ("Alternative Futures"). After the mutiny is halted, Admiral Okita informs the crew that an Iscandarian is aboard the ship, but that it is not Mori; the real Yurisha lies in a coma inside Yamato's auto navigation room ("Out of the Forest of Memories"). Lieutenant Mori's similarity to Princess Yurisha also draws the attention of the Great Garmillas Empire. In an attempt to capture Yamato, a Jirel agent of the empire, Mirenel Linke, telepathically subdues all human members of the crew except for Mori and two others. Before Linke is killed and the crew is freed, she mistakes Mori for Yurisha and reports it to her superiors ("The Witch Whispers", "The Point of No Return"). Garmillas ruler Abelt Dessler senses an opportunity for political leverage against Queen Starsha, and orders her to be brought to him ("They're Here"). A Zaltz strike team boards Yamato during the Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster and renders Mori unconscious; the only survivor of the team, Norren Oshetto, escapes with Mori on the subspace submarine UX-01 ("Under the Rainbow Sun"). During a stop at the prison planet Leptopoda, Mori uses her status as the third princess of Iscandar to defuse a fight between the UX-01 crew and the prison warden and to save Oshetto from a humiliating beating. She is later greeted by a high ranking prisoner, who treats her in a reverential manner and insists on changing Mori from her uniform and into a formal Iscandarian gown ("Prison Planet 17"). She eventually arrives on Garmillas under continuous escort by Oshetto, and In the capital city of Baleras, Mori first meets the minister of propaganda Miezela Celestella. Over tea, the Jirel minister deduces through conversation and telepathy that Mori is not from Iscandar and is in fact human. She informs Dessler, who does not care. Mori, glum and silent, is forced to appear before a mass audience with Dessler as he announces that the third princess has come to Garmillas to approve the unification of their world and Iscandar ("The Star That Is Our Destination"). Mori turns the tables against her captors after Yamato arrives in the system. She watches alongside Dessler aboard his waiting flagship, Desura II, as a wave motion gun is fired, and becomes openly defiant when it appears that her ship has been destroyed. Dessler dismisses her and Oshetto, but seconds later, her spirits rally as Yamato emerges from the blast zone and charges toward Garmillas. Desura II takes off from the planet and docks with Dessler's new space station, and as Dessler prepares to fire his wave motion gun at Baleras, Mori acts. Trying to prevent an act of mass murder, she and Oshetto don space suits and set the station's reactor controls to overload. Mori is confused when Oshetto draws his sidearm and orders her toward an airlock. He pushes her inside and blows her into space. She watches the station explode and grieves for her foolish and brave friend. After the explosion subsides, Mori notices another figure in a spacesuit maneuvering toward her: Kodai, coming to bring her home ("The Star That Is Our Destination", "One Man's War"). References Category:Female Characters Category:Yamato Crew